DE 20 2007 012 420 U1 has disclosed a holding apparatus for splice protection devices with splices, accommodated in the splice protection devices, of optical waveguides, which holding apparatus has a base wall and a plurality of separating elements which engage on the base wall, the separating elements demarcating accommodating regions from one another which run substantially parallel to one another for in each case one splice protection device. The dimensionally stable separating elements of this holding apparatus are designed and positioned relative to one another in such a way that the accommodating regions, when viewed in the longitudinal direction thereof, have a varying width, with the result that splice protection devices in the accommodating regions are elastically flexible and can be distorted using the dimensionally stable separating elements.
In accordance with DE 20 2007 012 420 U1, accordingly the splice protection devices in the accommodating regions are bent elastically and distorted using the dimensionally stable separating elements, which delimit the accommodating regions for themselves whilst reducing the effective width thereof It is therefore even possible to accommodate splice protection devices with different dimensions effectively in one holding apparatus, but there is a need for a holding apparatus in which splice protection devices with different dimensions can be accommodated and held safely without them being deformed.